


Gift of love

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Nightmares, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sometimes the best gift is love





	Gift of love

Sunlight sneaked in through the dusty windows bathing the shop in an ethereal glow.

Careful not to step on something he found himself standing amidst varios object, from toys to old paintings and jewelry boxes...

Despite being overcrowded with everything you've ever seen and things you thought you'd never see before, the shop gave out a warm and comfortable feel. Stunningly blue eyes looked around its gaze passing over the surroundings.

His attention got caught by a flickering light coming from a corner. Slowly he walked towards the light and found its source. It was a circle, a woven pattern adorned the inside of it as he was hanging on a candle holder its beads glimmering under the soft sunlight coming from the small window above it.

He didn't know why, but the object soothed his mind. When he caught a few green beads interwoven in the web he knew that it was a perfect gift for someone special.

A soft voice startled him

“ Can I help you with something ? ”

He turned and found himself face to face with a young girl, wearing beaded earings and necklace, her blond hair almost glowing a shade of gold, her blue eyes curious

“ Actually...what is the purpose of that object ?” Then he pointed at it.

Her gaze followed his hand, the moment she saw the object she smiled and replied to him

“ That's a dream catcher. It's purpose is to keep the nightmares away. Hang it over your bed and it will keep you safe.”

A memory of a green eyed man trapped in his nightmare appeared on his mind.

“ How does it work ? ”

The girl seemed thrilled that someone wanted to listen, that's why with a big smile she started talking

“ Well...you see..this is how the legend goes..long long time ago the Ojibwa believed that night is full with bad and good dream...they hung the dream catcher above the place where they slept. It is said that the good dreams find their way and... you see that hole in the center of the webbing ?”

He nodded and was awarded with a big smile

" The good dreams pass through that opening and reach the dreamer, the bad ones...they get trapped in the web and destroyed when the first morning light appears.“

” That's a very useful object.“

” Also they used to hang it over childrens' cribs..there's the legend about the great teacher of wisdom who spinned the web..but the idea is the same...to let the good in to catch the bad. “

Something stirred within him as he spoke

” Does it work ?“

She chuckled at his question

” Some people say their bad dreams stopped, other aren't sure, although if you want to take your chance you should take it to a shaman to bless it. Or anyone who can pour some healing energy into it.“

After her answer he found out that he really liked the idea of a dream catcher and he knew just the right person for it. ” Can I buy it ? How much is it ?“

She looked at him carefully and said

” Tell me who do you need it for ? You ?“

” Someone who would need it.“

" Someone special ? ” she asked Without a second thought he answered

“ Someone I'd die for.”

It appeared that she saw something him that made her nod her head.

“ I see...you can have it. In fact..take it for free.” He stood shocked as he struggled to understand her

“ But...”

“ No but. You want to help someone you love, that's a very nice thing. I hope it helps you. ”

Then she carefully took the dream catcher and gave it to him.

“ One more thing...sometimes the best cure is love. ” He smiled at her and walked out of the store, he had a gift to prepare.

Sitting in his room he decided to use his grace to carve some enochian symbols on it. The dream catcher glowed blue for a few moments and it was done. Castiel took it in his hands constantly smiling, he hoped that the dream catcher will keep the nightmares away from Dean.

He secretly came to see Dean whenever he had a nightmare, but he couldn't always be around even if Dean didn't know about it. The dream catcher would be enough.

 

Dean woke up early he had a nightmare again, tired and not ready to try to fall asleep again, he went to the kitchen and was surprised to find Cas there.

“ Morning Cas. ”

“ Morning Dean.”

“ What are you doing here ?”

“ I came to check on you.” Dean felt warmth spreading in his chest at Cas' words.

“ We're okay. ” Cas didn't look convinced at all.

“ You look tired Dean. ”

“ I'm fine Cas. ” “ You want some coffee ? ”

The moment he heard the word coffee, he could swear he felt like kissing Cas. “ You're really an angel.” He sat in front of the table, took a sip of coffee the bitter drink instantly awakening him, as he closed his eyes enjoying the taste.

When he opened them he found Cas smiling at him and he smiled back.

“ I have something for you Dean.” And he put a box on the kitchen table. Carefully he opened it and pulled a dream catcher out of it.

“ You bought me a dream catcher ?”

“ The girl said that it helps to catch nightmares.” Usually he would deny that he was having nightmares, but this was Cas sitting in front of him he wouldn't lie to him.

“ Thanks Cas. I don't know how helpful it would be, but I like it. ”

The smile Cas gave him warmed him from the inside. Before he could say anything Sam walked in and after seeing the dream catcher he said

“ A dream catcher, a good one too. Is that for me ?” Dean swatted Sam's hand

“ Back off, it's mine. " Sam smirked and replied

” Calm down papa bear. I was just joking. That's a great gift Cas. “

” Thank you Sam .“

He would never admit it, but he found the gift so heartwarming and so mindfully chosen that he immediately hung it above his bed.

To his surprise after hanging the dream catcher his nightmares were less and more apart.

Two months after he got the present from Cas, he decided to make a present for Cas too. After staring at nothing and thinking, he came up with the perfect one.

Cas was getting ready to go when he heard Dean's voice calling his name

” Cas !"

“ Yes Dean ” Dean smiled at him, his smile as radiant as ever, standing in front of him he looked a bit nervious as he spoke

" I...I made you something. “ And he pulled out a tape out of his pocket and held it out for him.

” For me ?“ Dean looked a bit flushed when he answered

” You have no music for when you drive...so why not listen a bit of real music..those are one of my favorite tracks.“

He couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face even if he tried. Dean was so kind towards him, he knew that deep inside Dean was the sweetest person.

” Thank you Dean. I'm sure I'll like them.“ The smile he got in return was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen from Dean.

” I need to go now, but I'll call.“ and before he changes his mind, he hugged Dean and quickly let go rushing to leave trying to figure out why he felt so happy.

 

The third gift...well let's just say it beat every one of the previous ones. Sam and Dean arrived at the bunker bloody, beaten up and so damn tired.

Cas was taking care of the rest of the demons, so he stayed behind. Dean didn't like that, but he had to agree with Cas, they almost ended up in a hospital.

Sam tried to patch up Dean as good as he could, Dean did the same for him. Dean was in a desperate need for a shower, but he couldn't go, not until Cas got back in one piece.

” Sam go, take a shower.“

” What about Cas ?“

” I'll wait for him.“ When Sam gave him a bitchface he chuckled

” I know how much you want to wash your princess hair...go.“

Sam shook his head

” Jerk “ as he walked away A

Sunlight sneaked in through the dusty windows bathing the shop in an ethereal glow. Careful not to step on something he found himself standing amidst varios object, from toys to old paintings and jewelry boxes...  
Despite being overcrowded with everything you've ever seen and things you thought you'd never see before, the shop gave out a warm and comfortable feel.   
Stunningly blue eyes looked around its gaze passing over the surroundings. His attention got caught by a flickering light coming from a corner.   
Slowly he walked towards the light and found its source. It was a circle, a woven pattern adorned the inside of it as he was hanging on a candle holder its beads glimmering under the soft sunlight coming from the small window above it.   
He didn't know why, but the object soothed his mind. When he caught a few green beads interwoven in the web he knew that it was a perfect gift for someone special.   
A soft voice startled him  
“ Can I help you with something ? ”  
He turned and found himself face to face with a young girl, wearing beaded earings and necklace, her blond hair almost glowing a shade of gold, her blue eyes curious  
“ Actually...what is the purpose of that object ?”   
Then he pointed at it. Her gaze followed his hand, the moment she saw the object she smiled and replied to him  
“ That's a dream catcher. It's purpose is to keep the nightmares away. Hang it over your bed and it will keep you safe.”  
A memory of a green eyed man trapped in his nightmare appeared on his mind.   
“ How does it work ? ”  
The girl seemed thrilled that someone wanted to listen, that's why with a big smile she started talking  
“ Well...you see..this is how the legend goes..long long time ago the Ojibwa believed that night is full with bad and good dream...they hung the dream catcher above the place where they slept. It is said that the good dreams find their way and... you see that hole in the center of the webbing ?”  
He nodded and was awarded with a big smile  
" The good dreams pass through that opening and reach the dreamer, the bad ones...they get trapped in the web and destroyed when the first morning light appears.“  
” That's a very useful object.“  
” Also they used to hang it over childrens' cribs..there's the legend about the great teacher of wisdom who spinned the web..but the idea is the same...to let the good in to catch the bad. “  
Something stirred within him as he spoke  
” Does it work ?“  
She chuckled at his question   
” Some people say their bad dreams stopped, other aren't sure, although if you want to take your chance you should take it to a shaman to bless it. Or anyone who can pour some healing energy into it.“  
After her answer he found out that he really liked the idea of a dream catcher and he knew just the right person for it.  
” Can I buy it ? How much is it ?“  
She looked at him carefully and said  
” Tell me who do you need it for ? You ?“  
” Someone who would need it.“  
" Someone special ? ” she asked  
Without a second thought he answered  
“ Someone I'd die for.”  
It appeared that she saw something him that made her nod her head.  
“ I see...you can have it. In fact..take it for free.”  
He stood shocked as he struggled to understand her  
“ But...”  
“ No but. You want to help someone you love, that's a very nice thing. I hope it helps you. ”  
Then she carefully took the dream catcher and gave it to him.   
“ One more thing...sometimes the best cure is love. ”  
He smiled at her and walked out of the store, he had a gift to prepare.  
Sitting in his room he decided to use his grace to carve some enochian symbols on it. The dream catcher glowed blue for a few moments and it was done.   
Castiel took it in his hands constantly smiling, he hoped that the dream catcher will keep the nightmares away from Dean.   
He secretly came to see Dean whenever he had a nightmare, but he couldn't always be around even if Dean didn't know about it.   
The dream catcher would be enough.

Dean woke up early he had a nightmare again, tired and not ready to try to fall asleep again, he went to the kitchen and was surprised to find Cas there.  
“ Morning Cas. ”  
“ Morning Dean.”  
“ What are you doing here ?”  
“ I came to check on you.”  
Dean felt warmth spreading in his chest at Cas' words.  
“ We're okay. ”  
Cas didn't look convinced at all.  
“ You look tired Dean. ”  
“ I'm fine Cas. ”  
“ You want some coffee ? ”  
The moment he heard the word coffee, he could swear he felt like kissing Cas.  
“ You're really an angel.”  
He sat in front of the table, took a sip of coffee the bitter drink instantly awakening him, as he closed his eyes enjoying the taste.   
When he opened them he found Cas smiling at him and he smiled back.  
“ I have something for you Dean.”  
And he put a box on the kitchen table.   
Carefully he opened it and pulled a dream catcher out of it.  
“ You bought me a dream catcher ?”  
“ The girl said that it helps to catch nightmares.”  
Usually he would deny that he was having nightmares, but this was Cas sitting in front of him he wouldn't lie to him.  
“ Thanks Cas. I don't know how helpful it would be, but I like it. ”  
The smile Cas gave him warmed him from the inside. Before he could say anything Sam walked in and after seeing the dream catcher he said  
“ A dream catcher, a good one too. Is that for me ?”  
Dean swatted Sam's hand   
“ Back off, it's mine. "  
Sam smirked and replied  
” Calm down papa bear. I was just joking. That's a great gift Cas. “  
” Thank you Sam .“  
He would never admit it, but he found the gift so heartwarming and so mindfully chosen that he immediately hung it above his bed.  
To his surprise after hanging the dream catcher his nightmares were less and more apart.   
Two months after he got the present from Cas, he decided to make a present for Cas too.  
After staring at nothing and thinking, he came up with the perfect one.

Cas was getting ready to go when he heard Dean's voice calling his name  
” Cas !"  
“ Yes Dean ”  
Dean smiled at him, his smile as radiant as ever, standing in front of him he looked a bit nervious as he spoke  
" I...I made you something. “  
And he pulled out a tape out of his pocket and held it out for him.  
” For me ?“  
Dean looked a bit flushed when he answered  
” You have no music for when you drive...so why not listen a bit of real music..those are one of my favorite tracks.“  
He couldn't stop a smile from spreading on his face even if he tried. Dean was so kind towards him, he knew that deep inside Dean was the sweetest person.   
” Thank you Dean. I'm sure I'll like them.“  
The smile he got in return was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen from Dean.   
” I need to go now, but I'll call.“ and before he changes his mind, he hugged Dean and quickly let go rushing to leave trying to figure out why he felt so happy.

The third gift...well let's just say it beat every one of the previous ones.  
Sam and Dean arrived at the bunker bloody, beaten up and so damn tired.   
Cas was taking care of the rest of the demons, so he stayed behind. Dean didn't like that, but he had to agree with Cas, they almost ended up in a hospital.   
Sam tried to patch up Dean as good as he could, Dean did the same for him. Dean was in a desperate need for a shower, but he couldn't go, not until Cas got back in one piece.  
” Sam go, take a shower.“  
” What about Cas ?“  
” I'll wait for him.“  
When Sam gave him a bitchface he chuckled  
” I know how much you want to wash your princess hair...go.“  
Sam shook his head   
” Jerk “ as he walked away  
After ten minutes, Dean wasn't watching the time at all, Cas appeared, he looked a bit tired, but flawless as always.   
Dean let go a relieved sigh.  
” You okay Cas ?“  
Cas nodded and when he saw Dean's face his eyes shone.   
” You're obviously not okay.“  
” I'm fine.“  
But Cas didn't believe him, he simply put his hand on Dean's face...a wave of warmth passed through Dean and his wounds were healed.  
” Thanks Cas.“  
And before he could say anything, Cas' lips were on his..shock took over him and he froze. Just as Cas was pulling back, Dean grabbed his face and kissed him hard.   
The kiss was desparate, but surprisingly gentle..it felt like coming home.   
When they separated Dean chuckled   
” What was this for ?“  
” I had to make sure you're well and alive. “   
” I'm alive and well. Now what ?“  
” I could give you another kiss...“  
Dean didn't wait for Cas to finish the sentence, he kissed him with everything he had all the while thinking that Cas was the best gift he could ever get.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a club prompt on the supernatural amino.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
